


[PODFIC] The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock owes Mycroft a favor. Mycroft calls in that favor by offering Sherlock's consulting services in a charity auction. Sherlock and John soon find themselves at the country manor of Mrs. Ives-Patton Smarmington III - not very coincidentally a long-time friend of Sherlock's mother - where they are reluctant participants in her Murder Mystery Weekend. It's a play within a play for Sherlock and John, and their roles for the weekend event bleed over into their real lives, waking the sleeping dragons within.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which John learns that Sherlock owing Mycroft a favor is very suspect, and Sherlock has a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Danger of Thumbtacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts), [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093592) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x5qe8mirndag3lu/Sexual_Ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. His Work Defines Him

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/468tl55afts11sn/Sexual_Ch_2.mp3%20) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Creating Dramatic Tension

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3szi6zs1ls2y8ev/Sexual_Ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. It All Started with the Severed Hand

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1ph6vy8hk3bf01z/Sexual_Ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. After Dinner Entertainment

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k20efw4sq926zf9/Sexual_Ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. A Pair of Murders

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/12494c47kclnpee/Sexual_Ch_6.mp3%20) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. A Heartbeat After You Fell

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k4bw99dncogn2da/Sexual_Ch_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Mycroft has Always Known

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vy9usumadem68bo/Sexual_Ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3


	9. The Rest of the Confession

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e94vwb94v38eoln/Sexual_Ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3


	10. I Will Never be Bored Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to IamJohnLocked4life for a wonderful cover! [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8276744)

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g6gbrzs5pc1758p/Sexual_Ch_10.mp30) to download chapter 10 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/swpkcgfy7c26win/Sexual_Complete_v2.mp3) to download chapter entire work mp3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276744) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
